


Dating A Sidekick Is Complicated

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jason meets Dick while Dick is still Robin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “You know, it probably would have been smarter if you had tried this without the cape and panties. I wouldn't have to call you by a girl name at least. Unless your real name is as girly as Robin that is,” Jason told him as he started to eat his ice cream. “We also wouldn't have to eat on a roof.”





	Dating A Sidekick Is Complicated

For the first time that night, Dick stopping Wally from making a leap over a building wasn’t because he thought Wally was just going to run right off the edge. This time it was because he needed his best friend to share in checking out the cutest boy Dick had possibly ever seen. “Wally, look,” he pointed down at the boy in the alleyway, “Look at that boy. I’m going to marry that boy, oh my god.”

Wally did look, and he didn't look nearly as impressed as Dick thought that he should. “Your fiancé is carrying a wallet that definitely isn't his,” he answered flatly. “Congrats on your marriage to a criminal.”

“I got this!” Dick was leaping over the edge of the building before the words were even out of his mouth. He shot out a line and lowered himself down in front of the boy, who managed to only look a little startled by his appearance. “Hey Cutie, whatcha doing with that wallet there?”

“I’m-” he cut off whatever his excuse was to furrow his brows at Dick, “wait, what did you just call me?”

Dick casually moved closer to the boy until he was in his personal space. To the boy’s credit, he didn't run or even try to step back like most criminals when face to face with the Boy Wonder. He held his ground and tilted his chin up even as he continued to look a little confused. “I called you Cutie, I think it’s really fitting.”

“Are you flirting with me? While accusing me of stealing?”

“Yup,” Dick said popping the p and held up the wallet he’d managed to swipe off the boy while he was confused. “I have a feeling that this isn’t really your style.” The wallet was decorated in the most cheesy flower pattern Dick had ever seen.

“Don't you have bigger things to deal with than a wallet thief?” The boy asked, glaring at him.

“Yes, yes we do,” Wally called from the rooftop.

“You're not even from here,” the kid answered, glaring at him too before returning his attention to Dick.

“Crime will still be there when I get back to it,” Dick waved off, “Besides, someone’s gotta make sure you give this back. People keep a lot of important identity things in their wallet.”

The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Give it back yourself, I'm not gonna do it.”

“You stole it, you gotta give it back, unless y’know you want to be tailed all night. I have no complaints about that,” Dick grinned.

“You'd waste your whole night following me around over a wallet?” He looked skeptical.

“It's his unromantic way of saying he wants to walk you home. He's gonna stick me with the wallet,” Wally was sitting on the edge of the rooftop now.

“So maybe I also want to walk you home, or maybe just the good ice cream place a few streets over, but y’know, that’s a thing for only if you give the wallet back.”

“I'm not doing that, and even if I were I don't know where the lady is anymore, so you're on your own.” He turned and started walking away.

That was when Dick shot out another line with a smirk and whisked the boy into the air and onto the roof. “Tell me, do you think you’ll see her from up here?”

The boy stood there for a second, looking a little shell shocked, blue green eyes gone wide and mouth hanging a little open. “What- no, I told you I'm not giving it back, what the hell,” he pulled away from Dick’s arms while Wally nearly fell over the edge laughing.

“That’s unfortunate,” Dick mused, “Because that’s the only real way I think you’re going to be able to get down from here.”

That apparently wasn't the right thing to say, because the kid just set his jaw stubbornly, and moved to the edge, swinging his feet over and starting to actually slowly climb his way down the side of a six story building.

“Well shit,” Wally muttered, stopping his laughing to watch for any sign of the kid slipping.

“I know I shouldn’t,” Dick said as he climbed over the edge to keep an eye on the boy, “But I find his stubbornness right now weirdly endearing.”

“You and Batman share a type,” Wally answered.

“Stop following me,” the kid, who was already down a good ways, called up to him.

“Well this time me following you has a lot more to do with making sure you don’t misstep and hit the pavement rather than making you do the right thing or how cute you are.”

“Then maybe you shouldn't have kidnapped me to the top of a building.”

“How many kids decide the solution is to scale down a six story building? I gotta say, I’m pretty impressed.”

“You haven't met many kids from Crime Alley,” was all he got back for that.

“I guess not, still impressive though.” Dick measured the rest of the distance he had and kicked himself off the building, flipping past the boy and rolling as he hit the ground. “So now that I’m here, you can safely fall into my arms now,” He held out his arms with a wide grin.

“Aren't you supposed to do trust falls with people you actually trust?” He shot back, continuing to make his way down on his own.

“What’s there not to trust about me? I’m the Boy Wonder, everyone can trust me.”

“Agree to disagree.” And then, instead of finishing his climb down, the boy opened up a window on the second floor that someone had left unlocked and climbed right through it, closing and locking it behind him.

“Something tells me you're going to have to wait on that date,” Wally said, peering over the edge of the roof.

“Yeah, but I’m still marrying that boy.”

“Maybe hold off on the wedding plans until next time you run into him? I don't think he's going to be very receptive to them tonight. And we've got a wallet owner to track down apparently.”

“Yeah,” Dick sighed, “Let’s go do good deeds.”

* * *

The next time he saw the kid he was by himself, the future Mr. Grayson was leaning against the side of a building smoking.

“Now I know you’re not old enough to be smoking,” Dick popped down next to him.

“And I know you're not old enough to be out this late fighting crime on a school night,” the boy answered, blowing smoke pointedly towards Dick.

“Touche, but my hobby doesn’t make me less attractive, although you’re still very cute.”

“You're running around in panties,” the boy returned flatly.

“What? You don’t like my legs? I’ve been told they look great.”

“It's fucking weird,” he muttered, taking another drag from his cigarette. “Why are you here anyway? And should I be looking out for Batman to show up next?”

“Nah, splitting up saves time. He’s nowhere near here. Really though, this is a gross habit. You should quit so it’s easier to kiss you.” Dick waved a finger at the smoking death stick, and just got more smoke blown at him for his effort.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Dick scooted a smidge closer to him. “So, can I get a name? Or am I just going to have to stick with Cutie?”

The boy grimaced at him. “I'd rather you didn't.”

“Soooo name?” Dick grinned.

“Do I get your name?”

“You should know my name. It’s Robin. The Boy Wonder part is optional.”

He got an eyeroll for that, but also a mumbled, “Jason,” so he considered it a victory.

“So Jason,” Dick slid even closer until his bare thigh pressed up against Jason’s jean covered one, “I remember offering ice cream last time we met. Offer’s still open.”

Jason eyed him suspiciously. “Why?”

“I didn’t think asking someone out could be more obvious, but I can do it more blatantly. I think you’re really cute and would like to spend time with you.”

Jason didn't look totally convinced, but nodded slowly anyway. “Fine. But you're paying.”

“Of course. I’m the one trying to impress you, why would I make you pay?” Dick wouldn’t have either way. He was pretty sure kids who lived in crime alley and were stealing wallets didn’t have that much money to spare.

“You haven't done a great job of impressing me yet,” Jason informed him, dropping his cigarette and putting it out with one of his very worn looking sneakers.

“That’s really not something I hear often, but I always believed in working hard for what I want.” Dick wrapped an arm around Jason’s waist and looked to make sure he was ready for the lift off this time, holding out his grapple. “Unless you wanted to walk there.”

Jason grabbed ahold of Dick, and shook his head. “I'm good with this method of travel.”

Dick beamed a smile at him and shot his grapple up to take them to the ice cream shop, making his landings gentler than he typically did. Just because he was used to landing a little roughly, didn’t mean Jason was. They got to the ice cream place with every eye turning towards them, which Dick paid no mind to, but Jason seemed a little uncomfortable with even if he was acting like he wasn't as he ordered a sunday with extra chocolate sauce.

“You have some very good taste,” Dick said as he was handed his cone with three completely different flavors on top.

Jason shrugged, glancing around at people who were still making no effort to hide the fact that they were staring. A few of them at least had the decency to pretend to look away when Jason made eye contact with them. “Does this happen every time you go somewhere?”

“Yeah, but I don’t typically go places in the suit,” Dick gestured to his cape, although going out as himself still got him a lot of stares. Once the worker handed Jason his ice cream and Dick paid for it, Dick pulled him out of the shop and onto it’s roof, careful about both their ice creams. “Better?”

“You know, it probably would have been smarter if you had tried this without the cape and panties. I wouldn't have to call you by a girl name at least. Unless your real name is as girly as Robin that is,” Jason told him as he started to eat his ice cream. “We also wouldn't have to eat on a roof.”

“Why would I want to go without the outfit? Have you ever tried wearing a cape? It’s really fun. I prefer the roof view anyway.”

“I can't say I've tried that, no,” Jason answered, sitting down on the edge of the roof and swinging his legs. “But you've set us up for failure. If we actually started a relationship, I mean. I'm eventually going to want to know who you are without the cape. I've heard secret keeping is a bad way to start a relationship. Not that I would have said yes without the cape most likely. It's weird enough to make me at least vaguely interested.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Dick waved off, “but I always knew the cape drew people in.”

“Not the way I'm sure you're thinking. Like I said, it's just weird enough that I want to see what happens, even after you made me scale a building and commit some breaking and entering.”

“You didn’t need to do either of those things; you could’ve just fallen straight into my arms.”

“I was already most of the way down the building before that option was even presented, and why the fuck would I have done that?”

“Where better to be than in my arms?” Dick giggled.

“Immediately after you found me committing a crime and from a two story drop? Most places I'd say.”

“Well,” Dick slid closer, wrapping an arm around Jason’s waist, “What about now?”

Jason rolled his eyes, but didn't move away. “Eat your ice cream before it melts.”

Dick just laughed and was happy to spend the rest of their evening just like that, even if Jason smelled like cigarette smoke.

They stayed up on the roof for a few hours, even though their ice cream was long since finished, until Jason started to lean a little heavier against him, looking like he was forcing himself to keep his eyes open and Dick remembered that for most people it was pretty late.

“I think it’s time I take you home.” Dick did enjoy the weight against him though.

“I can get home myself,” Jason answered immediately.

“You don’t want me to walk you home?” Dick frowned, rubbing small circles to Jason’s shoulder.

“I don't want Batman knowing where I live and tracking me down for going on a date with his sidekick,” Jason answered.

“I haven’t told Batman about you yet. I wouldn’t do that to you.” But knowing Bruce, he probably already knew.

As if Jason was reading his mind somehow he answered with, “That doesn't mean Batman doesn't know.”

Dick frowned, but Jason had a point. “Okay, but at least let me get you back to where we were.”

“I think I'm actually closer from here than I was from there.”

Which made Dick frown even harder, because that meant he would get even less time with Jason. “Okay, to the ground we go then,” Dick sighed.

“We could meet up again though,” Jason offered, not quite looking at Dick, and it was hard to tell in the dark, but he looked a little like he was blushing.

And that had hope spreading through Dick’s chest, “Yeah?”

Jason just nodded in response.

“Okay,” Dick’s frown completely gone from his face, and just to test his chances, he pressed a quick kiss to Jason’s cheek, and if Jason wasn't blushing before he definitely was now and he ducked his head to try and hide it. “You’re making me just want to keep you here,” Dick told him. Jason was just too cute.

“You've got crime fighting to do,” Jason reminded him. “So, when and where do you want to meet?”

“I think I have a pretty good knack for finding you, so let’s just say Crime Alley in general and whenever you feel like sometime this week.”

“Saturday?” Jason offered with a shrug.

“Yes.” Dick pressed another kiss to Jason’s cheek, because the first one had gotten him the best response before standing and offering Jason a hand.

“You're such a dork,” he muttered as he took Dick’s hand and let him take him to the ground.

“A dork for you,” Dick agreed with a wide grin. They landed safely on the ground and Dick reluctantly let him go. “Get home safe.”

* * *

Dick found Jason pretty easily that Saturday. He was sitting out in the open in Crime Alley, reading a book, clearly waiting for Dick to show up.

Dick dropped down in front of him with barely a sound. “You’re looking as cute as ever.”

Jason only jumped a little bit at his sudden entrance, closing his book. “And you still look like a cosplayer at comic con.”

“I think my suits a little more heavy duty than what you’d get at comic con, and I look great in it.”

“Oh I know. I stole one of your knife things and it's some heavy duty shit,” Jason agreed casually.

Dick hadn’t even noticed anything was missing from the last time he was with Jason. This was the inherent flaw of carrying too many weapons apparently. “I should probably be mad, but I’m just impressed.”

“You stole a wallet from me, I figured it made us even,” he said, getting to his feet.

“You stole that wallet from a very nice lady,” Dick countered.

“I know nothing about how nice she may or may not be, but she had fifty dollars in her wallet.”

“You’re lucky I’m willing to overlook your thievery.” Dick stepped closer and drew his cape up to wrap around Jason as he loosely hugged him. “Now tell me my cape isn’t romantic.”

“Okay. Your cape isn't romantic,” Jason agreed easily, grinning at him.

“Aw c’mon. You’re all wrapped up and we’re so close. This doesn’t set any mood for you?”

“God you're such a loser, I can't believe I agreed to a second date with you.”

“It’s all my charm, isn’t it?”

“It's something alright,” Jason muttered.

Dick just drew Jason closer to him, further wrapping him up in his cape. “I’m keeping you warm on this cold, frigid Gotham night.”

“If you think it's that cold, you should wear pants.”

“I’m wearing pants. They’re just really short.”

“You're wearing panties,” Jason answered.

“They’re short-shorts and I look great.”

“Yeah yeah, what are we doing tonight?”

“Well I’m kind of hungry, and I would really like something bad for me. Got any ideas?”

“There's a chili dog cart a little ways from here that makes the best hot dogs in Gotham for suspiciously cheap,” Jason offered up after a second to consider it.

“Ooh I know the one, I haven’t had a chili dog in so long.” Dick quickly leant down to kiss the tip of Jason’s nose before letting him go and rushing off. “My treat! Try to keep up!”

“What? That's cheating!” Jason complained, taking off after him. And he wasn't fast enough to actually keep up, but he was faster than Dick had expected and made him work for the win, so that by the time they reached the stand they were both out of breath.

“St-still my treat,” Dick said past a gasping breath, slapping down enough money onto the stand. “Two chili dogs please.”

“I can't believe you just made me race you,” Jason complained as the man handed them their food.

“I can’t believe how well you were able to keep up.”

Jason shrugged like it was no big deal. “I do a lot of running,” he said before taking a bite of his chili dog, looking quite pleased with it.

“I hope you mean completely for exercise reasons.” Dick followed Jason’s example and took a huge bite.

“Sure,” Jason barely bothered to try to sound convincing.

“That lie was terrible, but I’m going to pretend to believe it.” Dick reached down with his free hand to hold Jason’s as they walked away from the stand.

“It's not very good pretending if you tell me that's what you're doing.”

“Shh, I like you too much to put you in cuffs.”

“Who says it’s because I’m the one doing anything bad?” Jason huffed, looking a little defensive.

“Okay, you’re right. I was just thinking about the first time we met, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be doing good deeds.”

“That might be a stretch too,” he said, but didn’t sound as defensive this time.

“Well whatever you’re doing, I think this is the one instance it’ll benefit me not to pry.”

“Probably. So, what have you been up to all week?”

Dick had been distracted on most of his missions during the week, thinking about his date. It was why today Bruce had gone out alone and thought he was still at the manor ‘sulking.’ “Oh y’know, kicking criminal butts, putting people in jail, thinking about you, all the normal stuff.”

“All of the vigilante stuff, you mean. I don’t think most people would consider the majority of what you just said to be ‘the normal stuff’.”

“I also went to school,” Dick shrugged.

“Oh, where do you go?” Jason asked, glancing at him and keeping his voice completely casual.

“I don’t think that’s something I can tell you, and don’t pull the ‘there’s so many people at one school line,’ I don’t know what you’re capable of.”

Jason stared at him contemplatively for a moment. “Gotham Academy,” he decided before finishing off his chili dog.

“You don’t know that,” Dick said defensively past a mouthful.

“I totally do. You don’t talk like a kid who goes to school around here, and you didn’t actually deny my guess. Also you, or someone you know, has the money for all of your Robin gear.” He tossed his trash into the nearest street can. “Don’t worry, I won’t look further into it. I wouldn’t really know how to.”

“Well I was right about not knowing what you’re capable of.”

“I think school records would be off limits, and wouldn’t include secret identities, and I don’t own a computer to look for them.”

“Anything can be hacked, but you do need a computer for it.” Dick tossed his wrapper away. “But isn’t it cooler to be dating Robin instead of whoever I am under this mask anyway?”

“That’s not a fair question. I don’t know who you are under the mask,” Jason pointed out.

“I thought the answer would’ve been more ‘Robin is cooler than an ordinary person.’ Then again, you’re really good at not responding in ways I expect.”

“I don't really have a frame of reference for that either. I don't exactly do much dating,” he admitted, sounding a little embarrassed.

“That’s completely fine in my books,” Dick grinned. He honestly didn’t know how anyone hadn’t tried to date Jason before. Although, given how suspicions Jason had seemed when he'd first offered to get ice cream with the other boy, it might not be a lack of effort on other people's part. Jason wasn’t exactly friendly upon first meeting.

“I didn't figure it wasn't or else I wouldn't have told you,” he muttered.

“What can I say? ‘Robin: Jason’s first boyfriend’ has a nice ring to it.”

“Only because you've got an ego the size of Batman,” Jason answered.

“Hey, I resent that. Unlike Batman, I don’t think I can control everyone around me and wouldn’t want to.”

Jason did not look impressed. “You tried to force me to return a wallet. And kidnapped me to a rooftop to do it.”

“That’s different, I was trying to get you to undo a bad thing you did. I don’t try and dictate your life.”

“Batman does that to you?” Jason asked instead of addressing the rest of what Dick had said.

“Batman does that to everyone,” Dick grumbled. He still loved the man and was glad that he took him in, but it got very annoying when he felt the need to just critique Dick on everything he’d ever done.

“Sounds like a prick.”

“That’s what he is a lot of the times. I think he tries to be less of one with people he actually likes, but it only works like half the time.”

Alfred’s voice came in through Dick’s communicator at the same time that Jason said something about knowing Batman wasn't that great. “Robin, I recommend returning within the hour,” because of course Alfred knew he'd snuck out. “Batman has alerted me that it's a rather quiet night tonight, so barring any sudden attacks he will be returning home early since he has a meeting tomorrow morning.”

Dick had wanted to stay with Jason a little longer, but he also didn’t feel like hearing another lecture from Bruce that night. “I gotta go,” Dick sighed, “But I think I still have some time to walk you home.”

“If crime is calling, walking me home doesn't seem like a priority,” Jason frowned a little at him.

“It’s not crime calling. I-uh-I wasn’t supposed to be out tonight, and it looks like Batman’s thinking about heading home early.” Dick looked down sheepishly at his feet.

“You snuck out to go on a date with me?”

“Of course I did. No grounding is going to keep me from going on our date that Batman doesn’t know about.”

“You're  _grounded by Batman?”_  Jason actually started laughing.

“It’s normal to get grounded,” Dick could feel his face heating up.

“But by Batman,” Jason insisted, eyes shining with amusement.

“I guess it does sound dumb when you put it like that. He’s a controlling person, we just talked about that.”

“Well then you should probably just go home. I can get back myself. Wouldn't want to get you in trouble.”

“But the walking you home part is where I can kiss you goodnight. These are important tropes, Jason.”

“Didn't we cover last time that I don't want Batman finding out where I live?”

“He doesn’t even know I’m out, he won’t be able to find out where you live.”

Jason still hesitated for a second before finally nodding. “Alright, fine. Let's go before you get in more trouble,” he said, starting to lead the way.

Dick held his hand the entire way there until they reached an old apartment building that looked ready to crumble. “Would walking you up be too much?”

“I forgot my key, so yeah, considering I plan to pick the lock on my window.”

“Then…” Dick leaned into Jason’s space, stopping just before their lips touched, just in case Jason didn’t want to, but Jason settled that question for him by closing the distance and pressing their lips together for a quick kiss.

Dick felt like he could do leaps just right there, he was so happy. “So, until next time?”

“Yep. Now go before you get double grounded or whatever Bat punishment comes after grounding.”

“Alright, alright.” Dick pecked his lips one more time before grappling away.

* * *

Dick had just wanted to surprise Jason at his place. They’d gone on a few more dates since, but Jason never let him pick him up at home. He’d been planning to do a quick scope to make sure Jason’s parents weren’t there, figuring that was why he wasn’t allowed to meet him at his place and why he got so fidgety about Dick walking him, and just give him a quick visit. What he found instead was that the apartment building Jason had initially led them to was abandoned. It looked like no one had lived there for years. He quickly ran through crime alley, and didn’t need to spend too much time looking for him. He found him sleeping in an alleyway, without so much as a blanket, using a backpack for a pillow and holding the stolen Birdarang he'd told Dick about in a loose grip.

Dick immediately took off his cape to drape it over Jason. And he said his cape was dumb. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this,” he said mostly to himself.

It was still enough to wake Jason up apparently though, because he blinked a few times and  looked blurrily at Dick. “Robin?” And then realization seemed to dawn on him and he sat bolt upright, causing the cape to slip down so it pooled around his waist. “What are you- I-” he closed his mouth when he didn't seem to be able to get a good sentence out.

“I wanted to surprise you with a visit. I guess we both got a surprise. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn't want to,” Jason muttered, looking down at his hands that were fiddling with the birdarang.

“Why not? It’s not like I would’ve judged you for it or anything.”

“How am I supposed to know how you'd react to me being a homeless orphan?” Jason shot back defensively.

Dick sat down on the ground next to him, laying a comforting hand over his. “I liked you from the minute I saw you, and everything you’ve done just makes me like you more. This wouldn’t have changed anything.”

Jason still looked skeptical, but seemed to make himself relax a little. “If you say so.”

Dick pressed a kiss to Jason’s temple. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of kissing him. “I do say so, and I mean it.”

Jason stretched a little with a yawn. “So, are we having another date then?” He asked, running a hand through his messy curls.

Dick nodded, “But a fast one. Batman said we have to meet up mid-patrol, and he’ll think it’s weird if I take too long.” Dick pulled the cape to cover both their laps. “So what do you think of the cape now? Pretty warm right?”

“Now I think you're just walking around with a blanket around your shoulders,” he responded, putting the birdarang away in his backpack.

“It’s warm and practical. It’s pretty thick too, so not much can cut through it. It does keep my legs warm on more than one occasion.”

“Still kind of lame though,” Jason grinned, leaning against him.

They sat and chatted for a little while, but it wasn't long before Jason started to drift off, reminding Dick that he had woken the other boy up, and soon Jason was asleep again with his head on Dick’s shoulder. It made Dick really reluctant to leave him but he really had to meet up with Bruce. He contemplated how much trouble he’d be in if he met with him without his cape and the answer he got was that it would probably be a lot, but from the looks of it, Jason needed it more. He could deal with whatever Bruce said to him, he could always get another one anyway.

He gently lowered Jason back down, making sure his cape was nicely draped over him before taking off.

* * *

“You don't actually want to turn me in,” the criminal Dick and Bruce had just cuffed announced, sounding very confident about this. “I've got information you're gonna want.”

“I don’t think so.” Bruce looked just about ready to knock the guy out so they didn’t have to listen to him talk, and Dick wouldn’t have really minded if he did until the criminal spoke up again.

“I know where Boy Wonder’s boyfriend is,” the man said smugly, smirking at Dick. “Do you?”

“His what?” Bruce practically growled the same moment Dick exclaimed: “What?! Where is he?!”

“You can check my phone if you don’t believe me. Got a picture of him for you guys. But you’re going to have to let me go if you want info.”

Dick quickly scrambled for the guys phone. He didn’t have a passcode for it, and the first picture in his albums was indeed Jason, tied up and looking like he’d taken a bit of a beating, still managing to glare at the camera though. “No letting go. You’re just going to tell us where he is.” Dick lifted the man up by his collar.

“Why would I do that? Then I’ve got no leverage.”  

Bruce motioned for Dick to let go of him and quickly took his place. “You’ll talk.” Roughly five minutes of intense ‘questioning’ later, the man spilled everything, looking a lot paler than when they had started. “You’re going to be explaining all of this on the way there,” he pointed to Dick.

“I-uh-got a boyfriend. What’s there to explain?”

“Plenty. Let’s go.”

Dick made a quiet whining sound, but told Bruce about Jason with a begrudging frown. He was glad when they made it to the building Jason was supposedly being held in if only to stop this conversation that Bruce had actually taken no part in.

But when they walked inside it was just in time to see Jason about to walk out, looking a little worse for wear and with clear rope burn on his wrist, but definitely not being held hostage anymore, and three grown men lying unconscious behind him. His eyes widened a little as he looked between them. “Oh, um, hi. You guys took too long, and their rope tying skills were shit, so I was just going to bail.”

“I-you-it.” Dick gave up on trying to actually form a sentence and just ran to hug him. “How?”

“Yes. I’d like to know that too.” Bruce looked mildly impressed, which was amazing all by itself.

“They were really bad at rope tying. So I escaped and kicked their asses,” Jason answered, letting Dick hug him, but definitely keeping most of his attention warily on Bruce.

“You’re unbelievable,” Dick giggled, “See B, Jay’s amazing.”

“He has some skill, I’ll admit, but you still put him in danger by taking the risk of starting a relationship with him. You know better.”

“This is why I didn’t tell you about him.”

“Please don’t use my name in front of Batman,” Jason said quietly to him. “I still don’t want him to know who I am.”

“That sounds like a pointless hope.”

“Stop being rude to him, B. I like this one, I don’t need you to scare him away.”

“I’m not scared,” Jason argued, but he was holding Dick a little closer, like he was worried Bruce was actually going to take Dick away from him.

“Well I am. You’re not keeping us apart,” Dick said defiantly.

Bruce gave them both a long suffering look. “How do you expect to maintain your identity like this?”

“I’ve managed so far, haven’t I?”

“But how long will you be able to? Eventually he’s going to want to know.” Dick didn’t have an answer for that.

“You don’t know what I want,” Jason held his chin up to glare directly up at Bruce. And it was the exact same argument that Jason had made on their first date, but apparently when it was coming from Bruce it was worthy of trying to glare down Batman.

Dick was pretty sure Bruce was glaring Jason down too. “Blindfold him, we’ll take him to the cave to check him for injuries,” Bruce decided.

“You will not be doing that; I just got out of getting kidnapped,” Jason argued. “I’m not getting kidnapped by Batman on the same night.”

“This is to ensure your health,” Bruce said sternly. Dick had a feeling Bruce also wanted to just keep tabs on Jason.

“Not interested. I’ll be fine.” Jason finally pulled out of Dick’s arms to move further away from Bruce.

“B, I’ll just give him a quick check up out here. He clearly doesn’t have any major injuries, so the cave’s not all that necessary.” Dick tried to pull Jason behind him to shield him from Bruce.

“You don’t need to do that either. I’m seriously fine,” Jason told him, although he softened his tone a bit for Dick.

“Yeah, but I want to make sure too, and I think it’s a better option than blind folding you to take you to the batcave.”

Jason frowned at him, but gritted his teeth and nodded. “Fine.”

“I’ll be fast, I promise. You don’t have to stick around for this, B.”

Bruce just stood there.

“No really, we’ll be fine without you watching,” Dick tried to shoo him away.

Bruce still wouldn’t move.

“He doesn’t trust us,” Jason informed Dick. “I don’t think he’s leaving. What are the chances that we can just leave though?”

“He’ll follow us,” Dick said with a sigh, “Can you at least, turn around, B? Give him some privacy?” At that Bruce still hesitated, but turned around nonetheless.

Dick tried to be quick with his check up, getting Jason to take off his shirt proved to be a challenge though.

“Do I have to? Can’t we do this with it on?”

“It’d be easier to do it with it off. I’d rather not prod at any injuries by trying to feel them out.”

Jason glared at Bruce’s back again for a moment before sighing and removing his shirt, wincing a little as he did, and revealing some pretty harsh bruising on his thin torso once the shirt was gone.

Dick gasped softly, laying a hand over it, which caused Jason to jerk back. “We need to get it checked, Jay,” Dick said softly.

“I'm fine,” Jason insisted again, keeping his voice low as well.

“You might be if it’s just fractured or bruised, but we won’t know unless we check it.”

“Can't you just convince him to deal with the dudes in there while I make my escape?”

“He wouldn’t buy it, and I don’t want you hurting yourself more.”

“I certainly wouldn’t, and if you’re seriously hurt then we need to have you get it checked,” Bruce spoke up, reminding them that he was four feet away, not forty.

“Mind your own business,” Jason answered.

“We at least have to get you x-rayed, in a hospital rather than the cave if it would make you more compliant.” Dick, unfortunately, had to agree with Bruce on that point. Jason though looked even less thrilled with the mention of taking him to a hospital.

“I just want to leave. I'll find some ice and be fine. I'm not going to a hospital.”

Dick could think of maybe one half assed solution left and despite what he’d just told Bruce, he was thinking it would be their best bet. “B, I’m gonna tell him who I am and then invite him home to get checked up on.”

“You will do no such thing. You’re letting your emotions guide your decisions and you’re being reckless.”

“Well I don’t want to kidnap him and he doesn’t want the hospital!”

Jason stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before shaking his head. “No, he's right, don't do that. If you tell me I want you to actually want to tell me, not tell me because some assholes broke a rib or two. Just take me to your stupid cave.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to actually force you.”

“I'm sure that I don't want to make you feel like you have to tell me who you are,” Jason responded, putting his shirt back on with a bit of struggling.

Dick surged forward to kiss him, not caring if Bruce was watching. “I’ll bring up the batmobile. You get him prepped,” Bruce said with a strained voice and turned to leave, which both of them knew was completely unnecessary with the batmobile’s homing system.

“Do you guys really have a cave or are you just calling it that the way men call game rooms man caves?” Jason asked when Bruce was out of hearing range.

“It’s an actual cave. I was pretty shocked the first time I saw it too.” Dick pulled out a strip of cloth from his belt, Bruce always did like to be prepared, and held it out in front of Jason. “You’re absolutely sure?”

“I hate it a lot, but I like you, so,” he shrugged.

“I promise it won’t be that bad. A lot of people he considers friends he takes to the cave unconscious.”

Jason just frowned harder. “Why?”

“He has… trust issues. Most of the ones that come by unconscious are usually unconscious because they’re hurt bad enough though.”

“Remind me not to be friends with him any time soon,” Jason said as he let Dick tie the blindfold around his eyes.

“Not a problem there. I have a feeling you guys won’t get along too well.” Dick trailed his hands down Jason’s arm's until he reached his hands, holding them tightly. “Ready?”

“Not the first time some weird old guy has wanted me blindfolded in his car,” Jason answered, loud enough for Bruce to hear as he stepped out of the Batmobile. “So ready as I’ll ever be.”

“If that’s how you’re living, I might have to make these visits nightly,” Dick grumbled, not that he had any problem with seeing Jason more, but the prospect of creepy old men trying to talk him into uncomfortable or sexual situations made him simultaneously want to hunt them all down and shield Jason from the streets.

“I’ve got one of your weird knife things, I’m good,” Jason shrugged and Dick could just picture the look that Bruce was giving them behind the mask for that comment. “You’ve got bad guy ass to kick.”

“My birdarang isn’t going to keep you safe forever.” Dick helped Jason up and guided him in the direction of the batmobile, helping him get in and then getting in next to him instead of taking shotgun like he usually did.

“It stopped the last person who thought they could try something. More importantly, did you just call it a birdarang? That’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

“Hey! I named them and I think it’s fitting. I call Batman’s batarangs.”

“Now I don’t know which is the worst thing you’ve ever said to me, because you’ve said both of those things. I’m leaning towards Birdarang.”

“I think they’re great names.”

“I bet Batman doesn’t agree with you.”

“He also suggested wingdings. That one I was firmly against,” Bruce added.

“But imagine how great it would be to break to someone that they were beaten by wingdings.”

“We’ve already had this discussion. No.”

“Okay, wingdings is the worst. I’ve decided. That is the worst thing I’ve ever heard you say, and you once told me you were ‘feeling the aster’, please do not come up with something else.”

“You’re both just boring, my naming sense it great,” Dick huffed but still held onto Jason’s hand.

“No it’s not.” Bruce was the most boring.

“Are we almost there? I’m ready to take this thing off of my face.”

“B’s been speeding, so yes.”

“I didn’t expect Batman to follow speeding laws.”

“That’s because he rarely does.” Bruce had no comment on his decisions on whether or not he would follow traffic laws, which was typical.

They reached the cave, the waterfall parting for them to get in and Dick very gladly removed the blindfold the minute the were parked. “Welcome to the batcave.”

“I’ll get Alfred to check on him,” Bruce announced, leaving the two of them.

They stepped out of the car, and Dick had maybe expected Jason to be a little more curious about the cave, but his entire attention seemed to go to the batmobile instead, and by the time Bruce came back with Alfred he was looking under the hood and asking rapid fire questions about the car.

“You know an impressive amount for your age and situation.” Bruce was giving a rare positive comment. There was hope for him liking Jason yet.

“I like cars,” Jason answered with a shrug.

“Be that as it may, you’ll have to ask the rest of your questions after your x-ray. This way please.” Alfred took Jason to the medical area of the cave with a gentle hand to his back.

“Have you run a background check on him yet?” Bruce asked Dick before he could follow after them. “Jason Peter Todd, his mother OD’ed, his father died in prison, and he’s considered a missing ward of the state. Which is probably why he didn’t want to go to a hospital.”

“I did after I found out he was homeless,” Dick nodded, “I didn’t look up much past that, I didn’t want to pry.”

“It’s good to see you still have the ability to think rationally.”

“Of course,” Dick huffed, “you can’t tell me you haven’t been desperate to help someone you care about before.”

“No, I can’t,” and there was a rare smile.

“He has one broken rib, and another fractured one, along with some bad bruising, and his knuckles also took a bit of damage, but I believe that last one he is proud of,” Alfred came back to inform them.

“He did take on three men with no training. Is he going to be alright?” Dick asked with worry in his eyes.

“He will be fine if he refrains from any strenuous activity,” Alfred confirmed.

“Oh thank God. He did pretty good though, right? Pretty impressive for someone on the streets, right?”

“I know what you’re thinking, and you know that this lifestyle isn’t for everyone,” Bruce said firmly before admitting, “but he does have potential.”

Jason walked over to join them, bandages around his torso, wrists, and his knuckles, along with an ice pack for his cheek bone. “Am I done? Can I get my shirt back?”

“Your shirt had blood on it. You can borrow one of Robin’s,” Alfred answered, giving Dick a pointed look.

Dick quickly ran over to the locker area of the batcave to pull out the shirt he’d been wearing earlier that day. “I wore it today, hope you don’t mind,” Dick handed it over to Jason.

“I can give it back to you next time we see each other,” Jason offered.

“And I can give you back yours once it’s washed.” He knew that was what Alfred was planning to do anyway.

Jason slipped into Dick’s shirt, which was a little big on him.

“Would you like for me to make a snack for you and Master Todd?” Alfred asked, and Jason looked pretty startled by the title.

“Yes please. Thanks Al.” Dick led Jason to the section Dick liked to call the sit down area, which was really just where all the tables were that Bruce used to work on weapons. Dick, very happily let his cape drop to the floor and hoisted himself onto one, gesturing for Jason to do the same.

“So what do you think of the cave?”

“A little creepy, but I guess that fits with the Batman vibe. Lots of cool stuff though,” Jason answered, joining Dick on the table and looking around.

“Bats still live in here, it’s definitely got a creepy vibe. How are you feeling with all the bandaging and x-rays?”

“It hurts a little less to breathe with the bandages,” he said with a shrug.

“And you didn’t want to get checked up,” Dick shook his head. “I get why, but I wouldn’t have been happy about it.”

“It would have been fine. I've had worse.” And then Jason grinned at him. “Oh, I did get this though,” he showed Dick a batarang he'd stored in his pocket. “So not a completely wasted visit.”

Dick could only laugh. “When did you even get close enough?”

“Right after the car when we were all getting out.”

“You’re amazing, but he’s totally going to find out about that.”

“As long as he finds out after I leave that's fine. Once I'm gone he won't know where I'm keeping it.”

“I wish I could offer you somewhere safer to stay so you wouldn’t need to take them though,” Dick sighed. Especially now that he knew people knew that Jason was his boyfriend. It put him in danger.

“It's not really about need. I just kind of wanted to lift a 'batarang' off Batman himself,” Jason told him, reaching over and squeezing Dick’s hand.

“That is a pretty cool accomplishment, but he was right about me putting you in danger. You’re gonna have to lay low for a while if you want to actually heal.”

“I can try I guess,” Jason agreed. “But don't feel too bad about it. I kind of figured something like that would happen eventually if I was hanging out with you. I knew what I was getting into.”

“Too late about the not feeling bad,” Dick said as he cuddled up against Jason, “But I’m not going to do something dumb like try to keep you here for your own protection. The life goal is to not become a copy of Batman.”

“Yeah, I’d rather not stay in a cave full of bats,” Jason grimaced at the ceiling. “That’s really weird and creepy.”

Alfred came back into the cave, holding a tray full of sandwiches and chips which looked like much more than a snack. He’d probably noticed though how skinny Jason was when he’d been checking and bandaging him and gotten the gist of what his situation was if not the full story, so Dick wasn’t all that surprised. “Here you two are, I wasn’t sure what type of sandwich you liked Master Todd, so I made several. Feel free to take anything you two do not eat with you, I also brought plastic bags,” he said, smiling at Dick and Jason before leaving again to give them some privacy.

“Al’s food is the best, I promise. He’s also the reason I don’t eat as much junk food as I probably would if I was given the choice.”

“Why does he keep calling me Master Todd?” Jason asked, still looked a little bemused over it.

“He calls pretty much everyone who comes by Master or Miss. It’s habit for him I think. It took me a while to get used to it too,” Dick shrugged, taking a bite of one of the sandwiches.

“Will he just call me Jason if I ask?” Jason asked as he took one of the sandwiches too.

“You can try, but I’ve only ever seen him stop calling someone Master when they royally piss him off.”

“...Nah. He was nice to me,” Jason decided after seeming to consider the idea for a moment.

“Good, because pissing off Batman I can accept, he’s easy. Al is a whole different story.”

“Which is why I’m not doing it.” Jason took another bite of his sandwich. “You were right, this is good.”

Dick nodded as he shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. “Now, I know you wanna go back, but do you think you’d be okay to stay the night? I know I said I wouldn’t make you, and I won’t, but you are still healing so I’m just making the offer. I’ll stay down here with you if it helps.”

“In your creepy bat filled cave? I’d really prefer not to.” He glanced around again. “Although it is supposed to snow tonight, so I guess it would save me the trouble of breaking into some place.”

“I’ve slept on the cots before,” Dick tilted his head in the direction of the medical area, “They’re not that bad, actually.”

“I’m not going to get bit by a bat if I stay the night, right?”

“I don’t know how, but the bats are actually really well behaved. I’ve never seen them bother anyone unless Batman tells them to.”

“That’s creepier somehow.”

“I have a theory that when he found this place he became one with them.” He was joking. Mostly, but sometimes he couldn’t help but be a little suspicious.

“He’s got the ears on his mask. That makes him their leader,” Jason agreed solemnly.

It was then that Bruce made himself known and Dick was reminded that he was still in the cave. Damn him and his stealth, even Dick forgot about it sometimes. Although he didn't seem to have been listening in on their previous conversation since he didn't mention Jason's theft. “Yes, some of them do think of me like that, I’ve even gotten some to do tricks.”

Dick blinked incredulously at him. “Did you… Did you just make a joke? Who are you?”

“I won’t believe you until I see the tricks,” Jason answered immediately.

“I think that’s something saved for another time when you won’t be sleeping with them.”

“I’m calling bullshit.”

And Dick knew under the cowl Bruce was making that face he always makes when challenged. He let out a high pitched whistle and one of the bats flew and landed on his shoulder.

“Jay, I know it’s tempting to challenge Batman, but why?”

“Because I wanted to see a bat do a trick, and it seemed like the best way to get him to do it,” Jason smirked at Bruce.

Bruce looked unaffected and just casually rubbed the bats head. “Robin’s type was always the headstrong and tough ones.”

Jason shrugged. “Then I guess you know what to expect.”

Bruce nodded and made another high pitched whistle, letting the bat fly back up. “While you haven’t earned my trust just yet-”

“Dude, I got a rib broken without giving up any information about your sidekick,” Jason cut him off, “if that isn’t enough for you I honestly don’t know what is. I don’t know his name, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t figured out anything. And those guys got nothing. And Robin gave me the chance to find out his identity and I didn’t take it.” He held Dick’s hand a little tighter and glared defiantly at Bruce.

Bruce, of course, didn’t seem phased, “As I was saying, while you haven’t earned my trust yet, you’re on your way there, and I have yet to find a complaint on how you handled yourself tonight, even despite your stubbornness.” And that had Dick almost leaping for joy.

“Jay, you just got Batman approved. I know it doesn’t sound like it, but that’s a seal of approval right there.”

“Why are you so excited about that?” Jason asked him, not seeming to particularly share Dick’s enthusiasm. Given that he’d only just met Bruce and had never seemed like a huge Batman fan, Dick supposed he could understand him not getting what a big deal that was.

“Just because I don’t need it to keep dating you, doesn’t mean it’s not nice to have.” Bruce was, after all, basically his dad.

“Right, that's why you didn't mention me to him until tonight.” Jason raised an eyebrow at him.

“I thought you didn’t want him looking into you. That’s like the first thing he does, always.”

“You thought correctly, I did not, and yet here I am in his cave, and his … whatever Al is, knows my last name which I didn't even tell you at any point, so I'd say we've done pretty poorly with keeping that from happening.”

“They found all of that out within the last two hours, but it’s okay because if Batman’s going to do anything about you being missing from the system or anything else he’s concerned about, he’s going to make sure it’s okay with you first. Right, B?” He gave Bruce a pointed look.

Bruce didn’t look all that convinced and Jason actually moved a little closer to Dick, looking a little worried for the first time that night.

“ _Right_? Because you won’t intervene in someone’s life like that without their consent.”

There was a twitch and then a frown but they were followed with a more-or-less relenting sigh. “Jason will be involved in all discussions and decisions we suggest.”

Jason relaxed a little next to him and simply nodded his agreement to that.

“Now, I suggest you both finish your late night snack and get some sleep so you can wake up in time for breakfast.”

“You got it B.” Dick saluted and shooed Bruce away. Bruce just trailed up the stairs with his cape flowing behind him. He was going to change in his room and come back down in the morning wearing the suit, Dick just knew it. He was glad he had some more clothes in his locker so he wouldn’t have to go back up to change. He was still going to have to sleep in his mask though.

“So you do own pants after all,” Jason teased when Dick was changed into some sweats and a tshirt.

“Shorts _are_ pants,” Dick said almost automatically, “but also my legs are cold.”

“Sounds like you made a bad costume choice then,” he said as he was putting away the excess food in the bags Alfred had left.

“My legs look great and you should appreciate them more.”

“That won't change the temperature outside that you're subjecting them to.”

Dick shrugged. “Costume redesigns are annoying to do. Maybe I’ll talk to B about it when the suit starts getting tight.”

“At least the cape is warm. Do you want the one you left with me back by the way? And how many do you have that you can just ditch one with me?”

“Al makes new parts of the costume every time they come back irreparable, so you can keep that one.”

And as if on cue, Alfred came down with two blankets in hand and Dick knew it was the really soft, warm ones. “I thought you might enjoy not freezing tonight if you are choosing to sleep down here.”

“You’re the greatest.” Dick thankfully took both and put them onto the two cots he was sure they were going to be using.

“Thanks,” Jason said, and even offered Alfred a small smile.

“Of course. You young Masters should get some rest now. You’ve both had quite the night.”

“Good night,” Jason called after him as Alfred started to head back towards the exit and Jason and Dick walked to the cots.

Dick was tempted to push the cots together, but figured that was a sight Alfred didn’t need to walk into when he inevitably woke them up, plus the cuddling might aggravate Jason’s ribs, so he settled to just press a kiss to Jason’s lips. “Good night, Jay.”

“Night Robin.” Jason returned the kiss before settling into the cot, wrapping himself up in the blanket. Dick hoped that, at least for tonight, he could provide Jason the most comfortable sleep he’d had in a while.

* * *

A full week later, Dick had finally gotten Bruce’s okay to tell Jason his identity, through a lot of harassment and pointing out that nothing about Robin or the cave had ended up in any papers, along with Alfred telling him to invite Jason over for dinner when he did. So when Dick went to find Jason that day, he went out during daylight, dressed in jeans and hoodie rather than his Robin uniform, and had his mask safely tucked in his pocket.

He found Jason in an alleyway and plopped down next to him. “Hey there, cutie.”

Jason didn’t even glance up from his book at him, although his eyes did pause their movement over the page for a moment letting Dick know he’d actually heard him. “Already taken, not interested,” he said blandly, returning his full attention to the book and turning the page.  

Dick grinned, because how could he not? “Really? He must be one lucky guy.”

“Sure. Can you go away? I’m at the climax of the book,” Jason informed him.

“I’ll leave if you still want me to after you answer me one question.”

“Chances are that I’ll still want you to, so you might as well just go.”

“It’s a real easy question, I promise.”

Jason didn’t answer him, apparently deciding that ignoring him was his best bet.

“Well if I can’t get your opinion then I guess I’ll just tell Alfred to make us all three dinner choices.”

Jason’s head snapped up to stare at him. “...What?”

Dick was trying his best not to laugh and was only somewhat successful. “Alfred told me to invite you over for dinner, and to ask if you’d prefer steak, chicken or salmon. Or are you only willing to say yes if I wear the mask?” Dick pulled the mask out of his pocket and held it over his eyes.

Jason continued to gape at him for a few seconds. “I can't believe you! You just let me sit here telling you to fuck off!” And then another realization seemed to dawn on him. “Oh my god, I'm dating Dick Grayson.”

Any and all attempts to keep his laughs in were completely given up. “The one and only,” Dick managed to say past a giggle, stuffing his mask back in his pocket.

“Wait, but why are you telling me? Won't Batman- Batman is actually Bruce Wayne holy shit all those conspiracy theories are right- won't he be mad though?”

“Nope, I waited for his okay to tell you, meaning I bothered him everyday about it until he was convinced he could trust you.”

“I can't believe I'm dating Bruce Wayne’s son,” Jason was still a little wide eyed as he looked at Dick. “I was totally right about your school though.”

“You’ve got some pretty good detective skills, I’ll admit that. Made me like you even more.”

“It doesn't take a detective to spot a rich kid,” Jason informed him. “Your jeans are pre ripped, man. You paid extra money for broken clothes. If I saw you on the street I'd pick you as the person to pickpocket.”

“And then you’d get to see my awesome Superman wallet. It bugs the hell out of Bruce.” Dick’s hand found Jason’s where he let go of his book and gave it a squeeze. “So would you like to come over for dinner?”

“Do we have to eat with the bats again?”

“Nope, we get the dinner table today. Completely bat free… except for Bruce.”

“I guess I could do that then. I um don't really think I can get a bus all the way to Wayne Manor though.”

“Don’t worry. Alfred’s parked a few blocks away. How do you think I got here?” Dick arched a brow at him, giving him a playful look.

“I would have believed that you rooftoped your way here, since that's what you usually do.”

“As fun as that is, I’m in normal guy mode.”

“I hate to break it to you, but anyone who lives in Gotham knows who Dick Grayson is, so I wouldn't call this normal.”

“Normal enough that now I can tell everyone I’ve got a super cute boyfriend.” Dick leaned over to nuzzle and kiss Jason’s cheek.

Jason leaned away a little, glancing around to make sure no one was looking. “Is that a good idea if people think I'm dating Robin?”

Dick frowned at that, but Jason was right. “Maybe you decided to break up with Robin after getting kidnaped.”

“And then immediately went for Gotham’s favorite kidnapping victim?” Jason raised an eyebrow. “Maybe if I'm not seen with Robin for a little while before I'm seen with Dick Grayson.”

“That’ll probably work. Alfred still wants you over for dinner tonight though. He also insists on washing all of your clothes.”

Jason immediately shook his head. “He doesn't have to do that. I don't want to make more work for him.”

“I’m not kidding when I say he insists, Jay. He wants to do it.”

“No one  _wants_ to wash clothes,” he protested. Dick could see him trying to shift so he was blocking his backpack from view. “I don't even have them with me anyway.”

“Jay, he just wants to wash them, there’ll be no judging. You’ve met Alf, you know he’s a good and nice guy.”

“It's not about judging. It really is about me not wanting to make him do more work.”

“Well you can talk to him about it but I’m pretty sure he’ll just keep insisting until you let him. We also shouldn’t keep him waiting. He’s parked in a pretty secluded place so we shouldn’t be seen getting in together.”

Jason still didn't look happy about it, but picked up his backpack anyway, putting his book away and getting to his feet, holding a hand out to help Dick up.

Dick happily took it and once he was up, he didn’t let go. “You also have to tell him what you want for dinner or he will actually end up making all three.”

“You pick, I don't really mind any of the options,” Jason answered, letting Dick lead them.

They really weren’t all that far from the car and Alfred looked pleased to see both of them. “It is good to see you again, Master Jason.”

Jason still looked uncomfortable with the title, but smiled at Alfred nonetheless. “Good to see you again too, Alfred.”

“I hope you have been doing well and that you’ve given your injuries time to heal.” They definitely shouldn’t be healed yet, but if Jason was doing what he was supposed to be doing and taking it easy then they should be a little better.

“I barely even got into one fight,” Jason answered, giving a thumbs up.

“I think your answer was supposed to be no fights, but I guess that’s not so bad either.” Now that they were out of public eye, Dick was happy to slide up close to Jason and lean on him. He didn’t even care that he was in the middle seat.

“It was barely a fight, and I didn't start it. I tried my best.”

“Regardless, I believe a check up is due.”

“Oh yeah, Alf, how about steak tonight?” Dick mostly chose it because it was one the more high end meals for Jason to experience while it involved relatively little work from Alfred.

“An excellent choice. Will Master Jason be staying over tonight as well? If so I can prepare a room.”

“Oh, um, that's okay, you don't have to,” Jason told him.

“What he means by that is he’s just going to open the curtains and get you towels. Please stay over tonight?” It was sweet that Jason was worried about giving Alfred more work, and that was something Dick had worried a lot about too when he first moved in until he realized that Alfred liked to keep busy that way and would let him know if there was something he didn’t want to do.

“If the you would prefer, Master Jason, you are welcome to help me prepare your room, although I am not a strong advocate for having guests do work while visiting.”

“You guys don't have to keep letting me stay over,” Jason told them.

“But we want you to. I don’t think it’s a secret that I like having you around.”

“You have made quite an impression on our family. I dare say we’ve all grown fond of you, even if Master Bruce is reluctant to admit having such feelings.”

Jason frowned a little at that. “I did not get the vibe that he liked me at all.”

“He’s impressed by you. Not many can swipe something off him without him immediately noticing. He was also pretty impressed that you managed beat those thugs who kidnaped you by yourself.”

“Ah so he did notice that. I'm not giving it back, I hope he knows that,” Jason said firmly.

“He does. He said you can keep it.” Bruce more said he could keep it as a trophy, but Dick didn’t think that last part really mattered.

“I guess I could stay one more night if you guys are sure it's fine,” he reluctantly gave in.

“Very fine,” Dick nodded with a huge grin.

“I believe Master Dick displays both our enthusiasm.”

When they got to the manor and were able to convince Jason to let Alfred handle his clothes he was able to produce a few pairs of socks, some underwear, an extra set of jeans and three shirts, one of which was Dick’s that he'd borrowed, along with what he'd been wearing when he came in because Dick made him borrow some of his clothes so that those could get washed too. And despite saying earlier he wasn't worried about Alfred judging his clothes, he still looked a little sheepish as he handed over the small pile.

Alfred barely even gave a twitch as a reaction to them. “They should be ready for you after dinner.” With that Alfred left with a nod, but Dick suspected he would be sneaking some of Dick’s shirts into the mix when he gave them back to Jason, which Dick was completely fine with, he had even offered some.

Jason tried to offer to help with dinner, but Dick dragged him off before he could even make it to the kitchen, pulling him into the living room and trying to set up a game for them to play while they waited, but it turned out Jason kind of sucked at video games.

“Maybe we should switch to board games. I never touch them ‘cause there’s no one to play with.”

“Yeah, I can't really imagine Batman sitting down for a game of scrabble,” Jason agreed with a short laugh.

“He’s too busy letting other people do his day job and pretending he likes half the people he talks to.” Dick nodded pulling out the scrabble box from where Alfred stored it.

Despite not being enrolled in any school that Bruce could find in the last few years, Jason kicked his ass at scrabble, and grinned when he added up the scores even though the winner was clear enough that there was no need to.

“I should’ve known you’d be good at this. Just seeing you reading earlier meant that you already read more than me.”

“I spend a lot of time in the public library,” Jason shrugged. “The librarians love me.”

“Library, you say.” Dick haphazardly cleaned up and put away the Scrabble board, and shot up to pull Jason to the other side of the manor. “I give you the manor library. I can’t tell you what’s here though, I never go in. Alfred keeps everything in great condition though.”

Jason looked around with his jaw hanging open. “There's so many books,” he said quietly, with a bit of awe in his voice.

“And you can read whatever you want in here. Go crazy.”

“Bruce wouldn't mind?” Jason asked, starting to move closer to the shelves to look at the books.

As if on cue, Bruce entered the library. “I wouldn’t. It’d be nice to see someone else appreciate them than just Alfred and I. Speaking of, he sent me to tell you both that dinner’s ready.”

Jason almost immediately backed away from the shelf when Bruce made his presence known, but relaxed again when he didn’t seem upset to see them there and followed the two of them to the dining room.  “Those weren’t all in English. Can you even read all of them?” Jason asked Bruce curiously as they walked.

“Yes. It’s good to be versed in multiple languages. There are a few self teaching language books in there too if you’re interested.”

Jason looked very interested, but also like he was trying to rein that in a little. “Have you read all of them?”

“The language books? Yes, but I also had a few teachers to help with colloquialisms. As for every book in the library, it would be nice to have as much time to do so but no, I haven’t.”

Jason actually seemed to open up a little around Bruce as they talked about books, and they even smiled at each other at one point right before reaching the dining room, which was a little weird for Dick to watch.

They could smell dinner from half way down the hall, and Alfred didn’t disappoint once they reached the dining room. Each of their plates were neatly filled and each looked amazing. Jason looked a little overwhelmed, but still thanked Alfred repeatedly and sat down in the seat next to Dick’s to eat with them. He even got Alfred to let him help with dishes when they were all done eating.

Dick told Jason he’d wait for him in the library and managed to pull every language learning book he could find to set up at a table for Jason. He found a good number of Spanish and French books. He also managed to pull a few Arabic and Russian ones out.

Jason picked the Russian one, telling Dick that he already knew Spanish, and they played another round of Scrabble before Alfred told them it was getting late so he would show Jason to his room, Dick giving Jason a quick kiss before he left with the book in hand.

* * *

It wasn’t until the next morning while Alfred was still making breakfast that Bruce brought up letting the police know that Jason wasn’t actually missing and finding him a foster family so that he wouldn’t be staying on the streets.

“No,” Jason said firmly, folding his arms over his chest, any of the relaxation he'd gained around Bruce from their book talking the night before seeming to vanish.

“It would be the best step for you. You could be off the street and enrolled into school again.”

“No,” he repeated just as firmly.

Dick reached out to put a hand on Jason’s shoulder, rubbing it just slightly. It was hard seeing Jason on the streets, and Dick knew where Bruce was coming from, but he’d also had his short experience of being in an orphanage and being in the system. He knew the disdain towards it.

“A foster family can’t be as bad as constantly getting bullied by the thugs on the streets.”

“You didn’t meet my last foster family,” Jason muttered.

“Bruce I don’t think he’s going to budge, and I can get why. And I know you’re the king of stubborn, but you agreed he’d have a say in what happens. It’s his life. Maybe we can compromise for now until we can think of a different solution. Like maybe he can just stay here until we find something that works,” Dick tried to diffuse the tension between them.

“No matter the solution we think of, he’ll still have to go through the system the same way you did, Dick.”

“What part of no is not clear? I’m not doing that.”

“Bruce please. We can think of another solution. You’ve never relied on only one plan in your life, don’t make this the exception.” Dick was pouting at him, he knew under Bruce’s hard exterior, even he couldn’t resist his puppy eyes.

“Dick,” Bruce said with a frustrated sigh.

It ended up being Alfred who defused the situation though, because no one said no to Alfred. “I believe Master Dick has a point. There are other solutions, even if they are not as obvious. Perhaps it would be wise to think on this matter a little more thoroughly. For the time being we could certainly provide Master Jason all that he requires, and he is free to use his current room for however long he may need it.”

And Bruce finally relented. “Alright, I’ll think it over. I did say Jason would have a choice, and I will honor my word.”

Jason finally relaxed a bit again and smiled gratefully at Alfred.

Dick pressed a kiss to Jason’s cheek. “We’ll figure something out.”

“You know that you don’t have to, right? You’re not actually responsible for me.”

“Yeah but we want to. You’ve wriggled your way into our hearts, and now we just can’t leave you alone.”

“I didn’t do anything, you’re the one that was following me around,” Jason reminded him.

“What can I say? You stole my heart from the moment I saw you,” Dick dramatically sighed, holding both hands over his chest.

“You're such a loser,” Jason told him, rolling his eyes.

“But I’m your loser.”

“That's worse.” Jason tried to frown at him, but he made the mistake of looking at Dick’s face where he was making his best puppy dog eyes which Jason apparently found hilarious if the laughter was anything to go by.

“That’s not how most people react to my cute face, but you always prove yourself to be different.”

Jason only laughed harder. “Is that what you were aiming for?”

“My face is very cute and you know it.”

“Not when you’re doing whatever that was.”

“You’re the only one who thinks that.”

“It’s trying too hard. You’re cuter when you just smile like normal,” Jason said as Alfred started putting food down on the table.

And Dick really couldn’t do anything but smile brightly at that and lean over to kiss Jason. “You’re the best.”

“Master Dick, while I’m sure it may be hard to resist, I must insist we keep the dinner table a kiss free zone for the benefit of all parties involved.”

Dick blushed just slightly at the reprimand and backed away from Jason to sit straight in his chair. “Sorry Alf.”

* * *

Dick hadn’t actually been trying to snoop, but he’d been trained to sleep lightly so when he heard quiet whispers coming from somewhere down the hall from his room, he had to go check it out. The voices ended up coming from Bruce’s room, Bruce apparently had company tonight and thankfully not the traumatizing kind.

“For once I’m at a loss of what to do, Selina. I would adopt him myself if I didn’t think it would make things weird between him and Dick. And the press would have a field day if they were dating and I adopted him.”

“Well, I could take him in,” Selina said in the most casual voice, like she’d just offered to take in a kitten rather than a kid.

“Are you sure you could?” And there was Bruce’s skepticism, which in this case, Dick understood. Selina was a thief, would she be able to provide for both herself and Jason?

“Please Bruce, I do have a day job, one that I’m more actively involved in than you are in yours, I might add. You know the cat burgling is purely for the thrill. Besides, I know you. You’re still going to provide for that boy regardless of how well I can take care of him.”

“But would you actually want to take him in? I don’t want you to burden yourself with my problems.”

“You need to learn to relax every now and then, you know that? I wouldn’t be offering if I didn’t want to. Besides, from what I’ve heard, he sounds like he could be an asset in some of my exploits.” Dick could hear her smile.

“Thank you, Selina,” Bruce gave a sigh of relief, “I owe you one.”

“Yes, you absolutely do, and I’ll make sure to make use of it. I hope Alfred and Dick are going to be okay with me being around for the next few days.”

“Jason will have to actually like you for him to agree, yes.”

“You say that like I’m not likeable, which I know for a fact that I am.” Dick would never understand how half her words sounded like a purr, but besides that, he also couldn’t contain his excitement and burst into Bruce’s room to hug Selina.

“You’re the best, don’t let Bruce ever make you think otherwise.”

“See Bruce, he gets it,” she grinned, returning the hug.

“In this instance, I suppose I can agree with him on this point.” And Dick could hear Bruce’s rare smile too.

* * *

“Who is she?” Jason leaned over to ask Dick when they entered the living room and found Selina there.

“I’m Selina, a friend of Bruce’s and an occasional ally of Batman, you know, when it suits me,” She smirked.

“I'm Jason. Robin’s boyfriend,” he introduced back.

“Yes I’ve heard. I also heard you managed to swipe a thing or two off the dynamic duo. Impressive. I remember the first thing I managed to swipe off old Brucie here and I still have it framed.”

“What'd you take?” Jason asked curiously. “I went for the throwing knives with stupid names.”

“Those names are recent,” she laughed, “I grabbed the tranquilizer cartridge he was going to use on me. He’s just so unromantic.”

“Many would beg to differ,” Bruce cut in.

“Oh honey, many think you don’t know how to tie your own shoelaces without Alfred’s help.”

Jason snorted. “No one told me Catwoman was cool,” he informed Dick. “That seems like something you should have told me.”

“And he’s smart too, you’ve got yourself a keeper, Dick.”

“I know,” Dick smiled at her, “And yeah, Selina’s definitely more fun than Bruce is.”

“Selina is a bad influence on you,” Bruce shook his head.

“No more than you, Mister Caped Crusader.” Bruce didn’t seem to have an argument against that one.

“Should we leave you two alone? We were just gonna watch a movie, but we can do that somewhere else,” Jason offered.

“No. You boys enjoy. I’ve heard a lot about you and just wanted to meet you. You definitely live up to expectations.”

“...is that a good thing? Which one of them has been gossiping about me?”

“It’s all good things,” Selina laughed, “All of the boys in this house have told me a bit about you, but Dickie here seems to have an endless supply of all the things he likes about you and is willing to share with whoever will listen.”

Dick couldn’t even find it within himself to be embarrassed because she was kind of right. Jason was just too great not to talk about. Jason seemed to be blushing a little bit though, and looked absolutely affronted when Selina called it adorable.

“She’s right, y’know.” Dick whispered in Jason’s ear as Bruce and Selina left them to their movie.

“Shut up,” Jason muttered, shoving Dick lightly. 

* * *

They waited a few days to bring it up to Jason. Letting him and Selina get used to each other first before bringing it up over dinner.

“Jason,” Bruce started in that voice everyone grew to know as his business voice, “we think we’ve figured out a solution for your situation.”

Jason scooted a little closer to Dick, but otherwise didn't show much of a reaction, waiting to hear more before saying anything.

“Would you stop making it sound like you’re going to send him away,” Selina batted at his shoulder. “Jason, how would you feel about me adopting you? I obviously can’t provide you the lavishness of the Wayne manor, but I think what I have isn’t so bad either.”

“You-” he cut off, seeming to take a second to process what she'd said. “Why would you want to do that?”

Dick shot Jason a small frown at how little he saw in himself. He was amazing and everyone around him could see it and Dick didn’t understand why Jason couldn’t seem to see it in himself as well. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re an amazing kid and you deserve a family too,” Selina answered.

Jason glanced over a Dick like he wanted his opinion on what to do, still looking a little confused.

Dick placed his hand over Jason’s. “You can have a home again, Jay. And you’ll always have a family in all of us, but if you become Selina’s legal family you can go back to school. And this way you won’t have to go through the system, maybe just need to rough it in an orphanage for a bit while they sort out the paperwork.”

“Oh, I've got it sorted so that I can legally foster children now, so if you agree you can still stay with me while we wait for the adoption to go through,” Selina corrected, smiling at Jason.

“What do you say, Jay?” Dick looked at him hopefully.

Jason looked a little overwhelmed, he opened his mouth so say something, but when nothing came out he closed it and just nodded instead.

Dick practically jumped off his chair to hug him with a gleeful laugh.

“Great, just tell us when you’re ready and we’ll start with letting the police know you’re alive,” Selina winked at him.

“It’s also a little early for it, but would you also like to be enrolled into Gotham Academy alongside Dick? They’re usually very lenient to my wishes,” Bruce decided to pitch in.

“I- I uh haven't been to school in a few years, I think I'd be a bit behind,” Jason answered.

“That should be fine, from what I’ve seen, you’re very bright despite that. I’m sure you’ll catch up in no time and there are many tutors who can help with that as well.” Dick made a motion for Bruce to tone it down. They didn’t need to completely overwhelm Jason. “These can be saved for future discussions, however,” Bruce added.

Jason just nodded again, offering a tiny smile and letting Dick continue to hug him.

“I had suspected this would call for a celebration which is why for tonight’s dessert I have prepared a cake.” Alfred came in with what looked more like strawberries stacked on whip cream than a cake but no one had complaints while eating it.

* * *

“Did you know that was going to happen?” Jason asked Dick as they sat curled up on the couch together later that night, Jason reading and Dick playing a handheld game.

“Yup, I overheard them talking about it before Selina started staying over. It was actually all Selina’s idea.”

“You could have given me some warning,” Jason said, glancing away from his book to look at Dick.

Dick paused his game and put it down so he could give Jason his full attention. “It would’ve spoiled the surprise; besides, it’s good news right?”

“It is,” Jason agreed quickly. “I think I just could have said yes a little faster if I'd seen it coming.”

“It’s not about how fast you said it, we’re just glad we can make you happy.”

“Selina is cool. I didn't expect Batman to be friends with a thief though.”

“They have a complicated relationship, but she’s usually willing to help out whenever he needs it. She just also likes the thrill of the chase. And shiny things.”

“I can understand that,” Jason grinned a little.

“I think that’s why you both get along,” Dick laughed.

“I still kind of can't believe it. It seems too good,” Jason admitted quietly.

“I know how you feel. I felt the same way when Bruce took me in. It’ll sink in one day, just not anytime soon.”

“Selina lives nearby, right? We’ll still be able to see each other a lot?”

“There’s not really anything near the manor, but she’s a reachable distance away. And if you go to Gotham Academy then we’re always gonna see each other anyway.”

Jason smiled a little. “Good. I've kind of gotten used to having you around.”

“I’d be majorly disappointed if I couldn’t see you as much too,” Dick nuzzled into Jason’s shoulder.

“Do you think I’ll get to do the sidekick thing too since Catwoman is adopting me?”

Dick gave a thoughtful hum. “I think she’ll definitely ask you. She seemed pretty interested in your talents.”

“Cool,” Jason said with a grin. “Maybe I'll run into you on the field too.”

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you if we end up on opposing sides just because you’re cute.” Who was Dick kidding, he’d totally cave against Jason.

“Even if I get a leather outfit like hers? There will be no cat ears though. I’m not about that.”

Dick paused. “Maybe I can be convinced.” He was weak.

Jason laughed and settled back against his side with his book. “Can’t wait.”

“Me neither,” Dick leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek.


End file.
